


Bug bites

by CoreData



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Bug bites, M/M, Masturbation, mansex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreData/pseuds/CoreData
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny just can't help but love those wonderful little red marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bug bites

**Author's Note:**

> So uh my first post! Forgive me for my shit-tier writing ;A; I have no clue what else to write so please enjoy I guess.

The sun was beating down on the men, the scorching sun wearing down Johnny and Gyro, horses overheating and growing weary. They were coming up to some shade, they could stop their and rest the night, it wouldn't hurt to set camp up this early with the terrible heat, it was the greatest luxury to be in shade once more.

Slowly the camp was set up, horses brushed and relaxed, early dinner was cooking. Gyro told a few jokes to lighten the tired mood, the sun soon set as dinner was cooked and shared between the men.  
As soon as the only light sources were the fire and the moon, the mosquitos emerge, siphoning blood from them, red marks appearing on Gyro causing Johnny to gulp as Gyro put some repellent on both himself and Johnny who was at a loss for words, a shaking hand reaching out and traces a red mark 

"Johnny? Dude you okay?" as soon as the sentence registers to the blonde male he stammers a badly made excuse, his cheeks burn up. Mumbling to himself about the marks, the source of his now growing lust, how long had it been since he could let off some steam? He wasn't used to going without, he wonders if it was the same for Gyro, most likely when he thinks back to all the dirty stories the Italian told him, the thought of Gyro's exploits creates a pang of jealousy in the blonde.

Johnny finishes his dinner quickly, making general chatter, laughing and telling jokes, soon the moon his high in the sky when the men climb into their bed rolls, wishing each other a good night Gyro soon falls asleep, snoring softly as Johnny slips out of his bed, inching to behind a rock in their camp, out of sight in case Gyro awoke.

Adrenaline pumping through his system, the feeling of possibly being caught exhilarates Johnny. the bulge in his pants growing and pulsing as he tugs his pants down, pumping a hand down his cock with a sharp moan, he was sensitive from having to hold out so long and those bug bites scattered on Gyro's body were irresistible, that irresistible body of his covered in those enticing marking. Thoughts of Gyro and those marks rush through Johnny's mind, his cock stiffening as he strokes it slowly, letting out a small moan and gasp, forgetting all about being quiet as his moans increase in volume.

Gyro stirs for a moment before relaxing once more, the repellent wearing off soon the mosquito’s return, not even the bites fully waking him up as he stays asleep. Johnny increases his stroking, his body flushed as more and more pleasure jolts through his lusting body, oh how he wished Gyro would fill him, make him moan, make him beg and plead. Jerking his hips upwards a few times "Gyro... ahn... pl-please Gyro..." his cute moans loud enough finally to slowly wake his partner from his slumber.

Gyro rubs his eyes and looks around; noticing Johnny was missing from his bedroll he jumps into action, scanning the surrounding wilderness he hears a moan. Once again he hears another, this time his own name. Gyro raises an eyebrow as he approaches the rock, circling the rock he finds his friend, stroking him, unaware of Gyro's presence with his eyes shut tightly "G-gyro... hah..." Gyro relaxes against the rock, leaning in to whisper into Johnny's left ear "Having fun? Need a hand perhaps?"

Johnny jumps out of his skin as he turns his head to Gyro's direction, scrambling to cover his crotch, embarrassment thick in the night air before Gyro lets out a trademark 'Nyo ho ho ho' causing Johnny to once again stammer excuses and apologies, Gyro responds with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Taking a seat on the rock he hangs an arm down onto Johnny, a red bug bite in view, his cock pulsing as it stands further to attention "Wh-what are you d-doing Gyro...?" Johnny can only manage to stammer as the Italian stays silent and rests his chin on the top of Johnny's head, reaching down he trails a finger up the shaft of the blonde male's cock causing him to flinch with a wanton moan "Pl-please... Please Gyro... more...”

With a large grin, showing of his grill a strong hand gently wraps around the blonde's throbbing cock, with a buck of Johnny's hips Gyro cups one of the flushed cheeks belonging to his riding partner, running a thumb against his lips as his other hand pumps down and up a few tips, the intoxicating feeling of teasing the younger male fills Gyro, sending him into an animalistic lust. The large hand thrusting up and down at a quicker pace, overwhelming the moaning Johnny.

The thumb pressing against the blonde's lips finds its way into his mouth, a warm pink tongue wraps around it as Johnny tries to suppress his small moans. The lusting Italian leans to the side, exhaling near Johnny's right ear before nibbling on the lobe slowly, growls grumbling up from his throat. "Don't hold back those moans, Johnny" the name rolls off Gyro's tongue easily, lust only making even murmuring each other's names even further intoxicating and sensual.

Moans slip easily and frequently from Johnny as his lover continues stroking and pumping his shaft, the thought of Gyro's own arousal slip into the hazy thoughts of the blonde, how he wished to be filled to the brim by the bug-bitten object of his lusts a small growl rises from Gyro's throat only driving Johnny to the edge, the blood pulsing through his cock as he groans and moans as the pressure in his plump balls rises up from all the attention and being unable to empty in so long.

"A-aahn... G-Gyro... c-close. more..." the increased moans continue slipping from Johnny as he reaches his limit, the tightening relaxing as the pressure is relieved all by pearly white globs of thick cum shoot out in and onto the Italian man's hand, his 'milk' slowly running down Gyro's hand as Johnny begins to pant to which Gyro grins "You understand... what's next right Johnny?" a sing-song edge in Gyro's voice as he slips off the rock, flicking his soiled hand to remove most of the cum.

Walking in front of the blonde the Italian begins with the belt, unclipping it slowly just to tease all before slipping it away to the ground, unbuttoning the chaps and shimmying out of them, Johnny scrambling to his knees stammering as his cheeks flush as Gyro inches closer, leaning down to stroke a cheek, a smile appearing on his face before straightening himself "Help yourself" a small lick of his lips Johnny places a hand on Gyro's inner thigh, lust bubbles up in both men once more, the musky scent hazes Johnny's thoughts as he strokes the half erect cock, a small groan slips from Gyro.

A small kiss plants itself on the base a lick following after, pulling back the blonde gives the cock a few small strokes, moving forward once more, planting another kiss this time on Gyro's balls, cheeks flushing as Gyro moans softly once more. Hazy thoughts run through Johnny's mind as he begins to suckle the bulky sac causing the Brunette Italian to shudder and let out another small moan as Johnny begins to work his shaft again.

A bead of pre forms soon smeared over the head of Gyro’s cock by Johnny's newly occupied hand whilst the other continues pumping. A pink tongue goes on teasing the sac as Johnny rotates between places for sucking and teasing, the moans of the older male intoxicating and proving to be a powerful aphrodisiac of sorts. Johnny begins working his way from Gyro's balls to the tip, removing hands when reaching them. Lips embracing the crown before nervously sliding down, obviously never do such an act.

Reaching about half way Johnny slides up, making a small sound as he gazes up quickly, seeing the half lidded eyes of the Italian, panting softly as he smiles, placing a hand on Johnny's head to reassure him. With a regained goal Johnny proceeds to try and slide down once more, pushing further til he reaches the base, eliciting a moan from Gyro after Johnny's gag reflex relaxes from the uncomfortable feeling, after the small pause Johnny slides up once awkwardly more.

Gyro unleashes a moan, stroking Johnny on the cheek "Let’s move onto the next... part you're too cute for this..." as soon as the sentence is finally squeezed out Johnny slides away from the twitching cock, cheeks flushed as Gyro lifts him up, nipping his neck as he presses the blonde against the rock, marking Johnny as his with each bite mark as the younger man moans softly, fingers trailing across the fading insect bites, a new vigour filling him from the slightest touch of those gorgeous and arousing marks.

Slender arms wrap around Gyro's neck, Johnny leans closer, starting to nibble and suck on Gyro's skin, the Italian man's cock pressing against the blonde American's waist, vaguely touching the other's twitching member, after some rearranging Gyro wraps a hand around both cocks, bucking his hips a few times with a moan, the stimulation and the feeling of being marked as Johnny's drowns him in endorphins, motivating him to quicken and keep going.

The night air filling with the moans from both men fills the air, they were going to regret not resting, not caring for the moment, too wrapped in their embrace as kisses and moans exchange, pre dripping from both cocks, lubing them slightly as they carry on, the constant moans mix harmoniously. Not before long Gyro readjusts Johnny again, his length pressing against Johnny's puckered entrance, soon slipping the crown inside Johnny groans and shudders, virginal pain tearing through him.

Both men trade kisses until the pain is only a strange feeling of being filled, Johnny withdraws from the kiss to nibble on Gyro's neck, with a buck of his hips Gyro thrusts further into the blonde, letting out a small moan as pleasure wells up inside him again, unable to stay still his hips rock back and forth, pained moans slip from Johnny, no second spared to let him become unaccustomed to the feeling.

The sound of flesh slapping together mixed with moans, both of pleasure and pain fill the air, Johnny's once pained sounds soon losing that particular edge, pants being thrown into the mix as both men well on their way to orgasming, the Italian's thrusts pumping in and out at a quick tempo soon slow, the volume of the moans heighten as thick globs of cum are pumped into the American, his left over cum soon expends itself onto his stomach, pants replace the moans as Gyro withdraws, planting a final kiss on Johnny's lips.

After a quick clean up both men move their bed rolls closer, laying hand in hand together as they look up at the sky, the moon hanging low on the horizon, only a few hours of night left, the tired men snuggle up against one another as their breathing slows, both entering a peaceful sleep even if it would only last a few hours.


End file.
